


You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Universe Alteration, demonstuck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to repost this due to a major mistake i did . yes this was based on an rp but  due to me not posting the inspiration of my rp with a friend i just feel horribly guilty! my deepest and most sincerest apologies to the author. Also if you guys haven't read the story that inspired me i highly suggest you do. Its a really great fic!</p></blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunter's Unconventional Guide to Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305171) by [kitkattz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/pseuds/kitkattz). 



Jake let out a loud, rather drawn out and exasperated sigh. It was raining today. Such weather usually harbored warnings of death and despair, especially in the world wr live in but in all honesty , it was rather  soothing. It was just one of those little things you've come to appreciate in your life. The raven haired male  stood in the middle of a clearing, just allowing the clear liquid to flow down his body freely and wash away the anxieties of the day, a small sigh escaping his lips as he allowed the peacefulness  clear his head, the rain cooling  his body, and calming his soul. It was rather a rare moment when he  was left alone. Well, that is to say it was.. Ever since this peaceful world had its hidden darkness. 

Jake gripped the handle of his gun as he gritted his teeth. Memories of the past won't change your present. He realized years ago that the consequences of your actions will always stay with you. It's simply a matter of learning from them and moving on with your life. He'd only wish life were  easier to move on with.. But here he was. Stuck in a world where darkness is a main source of danger yet he clenched clenched on one objective..to seek Revenge for the one who had taken the soul of someone he held dear.  Your name is Jake English and your a demon hunter.

 

Dave smirked widely as the tanned demon hunter finally came into view. He had been instructed to follow the Englishman this entire week by his brother, and honestly, it turned out quite interesting. Although, Dave did kind of lost track of him like..all day, so finally finding him here gave the demon relief. Dirk did instruct the younger to 'follow around' and 'watch' the demon hunter rather than just straight up kill him, which, still confused Dave. The Striders didn't really hate demon hunters, atleast not as much as other demons did, however the two blondes *did* like to torture the little guys in one way or another. 

**Else Where**  
In an a throne like room sat a certain individual. His legs crossed, an arm resting on the arm of the throne. ember hues glowed in the dark as his ears caught the sound of rain.. You've only been here for one night, and there's already nothing to do. Such a pity. Although it's safe here, you're not sure if it was worth it. It was really boring.  Dave was being the good lil shit and kept an eye on your 'prized possession'. His lips curled into a grin. Oh how he yearned to see that frightened face faceof the boy from so many years ago "Jake.." the male spoke as he rab his hand across a scar right on his abdomen that he left from a bottle of holy water that the other had throw. "Oh jake..im coming for you~" 

**Back to Jake**  
The thoughts..the memories flooding back into his mind returning to the day he lost the only family he had left fighting for his life..for his loved ones safety.  . blood..blood was everywhere..Blood pooled around johns body, but you could only watch in horror when he'd  stopped fighting . When he went limp. When jake.. lost him. The demon looked up, a grin stretched across it's face. Hard to believe that thing ever remotely appeared human. The whites of its eyes were replaced by ember, Seeing the demonic 'creature' hovering over his loved one tearing open his stomach and pulling apart organs and tossing them aside as if he was digging through luggage.. The overwhelming scent of blood. The cringing sound of skin tearing apart. The memory itself brought hin to tears. The guilt of being usless..the mere fact he was weak made him hate himself all the more..if he were strong..John would still be alive..but there was one thing he could distinctly  remember..were the color of the demons eyes..  
Getting lost in his  never ending train of thought allowed the tanned male to be caught off guard by the sound of a snapping twig coming from behind him, the sound made him  jump as he quickly turned around, his emerald hues quickly scanning the parameters for signs of ...them..he quickly cocked ((.:eyebrow wiggle)) his gun and aimed it towards the direction of the sound as his free hand held the the small crucifix  that was around his neck.

Dave had been watching the hunter for quite a while now. It was strange, seeing him just stand there, silent and lost in thought. For the week that Dave had seen him he has been doing *something* at almost all times. Though watching him for this length of time kind of made the demon wonder why his brother is so interested in this guy. He'd asked before but would never get an answer. After what felt like forever for the Strider, he took a step forward, immediately snapped a twig infront of him. It wasn't too much of a loud sound so the blonde was taken aback from how quickly Jake responded to it. With a small sigh, the demon took another few steps so that he was in view of the other, since he knew there was already no way of getting out of this. Oh well, the week was over anyway, now comes the fun part. Dave put his hands up in mock surrender as he smirked and took a couple more steps, thinking carefully about what he was doing, considering the guy was already waving a gun around.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to repost this due to a major mistake i did . yes this was based on an rp but due to me not posting the inspiration of my rp with a friend i just feel horribly guilty! my deepest and most sincerest apologies to the author. Also if you guys haven't read the story that inspired me i highly suggest you do. Its a really great fic!


End file.
